Henry Cavill
Henry William Dalgliesh Cavill (born 5 May 1983) is a British actor. Cavill gained prominence and international fame for playing Superman in the DC Extended Universe, starring in Man of Steel (2013), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016), and Justice League (2017). The first two films each went on to become the highest-grossing Superman films of all time. Cavill began his career with roles in the feature adaptations of The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) and I Capture the Castle (2003). He later appeared in supporting roles in several television series, including BBC's The Inspector Lynley Mysteries, ITV's Midsomer Murders, and Showtime's The Tudors. He has since appeared in numerous major Hollywood films, such as Tristan & Isolde (2006), Stardust (2007), Blood Creek (2009), Immortals (2011), The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Sand Castle (2017), and Mission: Impossible – Fallout (2018). Early life Cavill was born the fourth of five boys on Jersey in the Channel Islands. His mother, Marianne (Dalgliesh), was a secretary in a bank, and his father, Colin Cavill, was a stockbroker. He was educated at St Michael's Preparatory School in Saint Saviour, Jersey, before attending Stowe School in Stowe, Buckinghamshire, England. Career Cavill began his film career with a role in Laguna (2001) and Kevin Reynolds' adaptation of The Count of Monte Cristo (2002). He continued with appearances in BBC's The Inspector Lynley Mysteries (2002), the television film Goodbye, Mr. Chips (2002), and the television series Midsomer Murders (2003). In 2003, he had a supporting role in I Capture the Castle, followed by Hellraiser: Hellworld (2005), Red Riding Hood (2006) and Tristan & Isolde (2006). He had a minor role in Matthew Vaughn's adaptation of Stardust (2007). From 2007 to 2010, Cavill had a leading role in Showtime's television series, The Tudors, as Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk. The series was well-received: it was nominated for a Golden Globe in 2007 and won an Emmy in 2008. Cavill gave the show credit for bolstering his career: "It's done the most for me to date. ... Now that there's an audience somewhere in America that's aware of who I am, I have more sell-ability, because of The Tudors.""The Tudors Interview." Filmed interview. Retrieved 18 February 2011 Entertainment Weekly named him the "Most Dashing Duke" and praised his work on The Tudors for displaying "charm, depth and a killer bod".Svetkey, Benjamin, "Must List 2009: TV." Entertainment Weekly 26 June 2009. Print. Retrieved 18 February 2011 from Entertainment Weekly online, Cavill had been set to play Superman in McG's 2004 film, Superman: Flyby. However, McG pulled out of the project and direction was taken over by director Bryan Singer, who recast Brandon Routh as the lead in Superman Returns. Cavill was also the cause of a write-in effort from fans to see him cast as Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005)."Henry Cavill for Cedric Diggory." Henry Cavill at IntenseVibe.org. IntenseVibe, 22 February 2008. Web. Retrieved 19 February 2011 The role eventually went to Robert Pattinson. Stephenie Meyer, the author of the Twilight series, was outspokenly in favour of Cavill playing the character of Edward Cullen in the Twilight film,Morris, W. M. "[http://www.motleyvision.org/2005/interview-twilight-author-stephanie-meyer/ Interview: Twilight author Stephenie Meyer." A Motley Vision. ] . A Motley Vision, 26 Oct. 2005. Web. Retrieved 19 February 2011 calling him her "perfect Edward".Meyer, Stephenie. "Twilight the Movie (archives)." . stepheniemeyer.com. The Official Website of Stephenie Meyer, 7 July 2007. Web. Retrieved 19 February 2011 However, by the time production of the film began, Cavill was too old to play the character,"Henry Cavill Talks Twilight". By Josh Horowitz. MTV Movies. Filmed interview. Retrieved 19 February 2011 and again the role went to Pattinson. In 2005, Cavill was a final choice for the role of James Bond in Casino Royale."Henry Cavill Interview." Filmed interview. Retrieved 19 February 2011 The producers and director Martin Campbell were torn between him and Daniel Craig; reportedly Campbell supported Cavill but the producers preferred an older Bond."David Arnold discusses screentesting the new James Bond, and Daniel Craig's competition." MI6. MI6, 22 March 2007. Web. Retrieved 19 February 2011 Craig ultimately landed the role. Despite reports that he was a contender for Batman in Batman Begins, Cavill confirmed that he never auditioned for, nor was offered, the role. He starred in director Joel Schumacher's horror film, Blood Creek (2008), and had a supporting role in Woody Allen's comedy film, Whatever Works (2009). ]] Cavill played the lead role of Theseus in Tarsem Singh's mythological film, Immortals, released 11 November 2011. Cavill starred, alongside Bruce Willis, in The Cold Light of Day released in 2012. On 30 January 2011, it was announced that Cavill had been cast in the role of Clark Kent/Superman in director Zack Snyder's Man of Steel. Snyder called Cavill "the perfect choice to don the cape and S shield." Entertainment media applauded Henry Cavill on his road to success. On being chosen for the role, Cavill commented, "In the pantheon of superheroes, Superman is the most recognized and revered character of all time, and I am honoured to be a part of his return to the big screen." Cavill reprised the role of Superman in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, a 2016 sequel which featured a crossover with Batman and Wonder Woman. In 2017, Cavill returned as Superman in Justice League. According to his manager Dany Garcia, Cavill is working on a new standalone Superman movie. Shortly after the release of Justice League, Cavill revealed he is under contract to play Superman in one more film. Cavill has expressed interest in taking over the role of James Bond when Daniel Craig gives it up. He co-starred with Armie Hammer in the film version of spy series The Man from U.N.C.L.E., after Tom Cruise had to drop out to work on Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation. He appeared at the San Diego Comic-Con in disguise to surprise the cast of Suicide Squad. In 2018, Cavill starred in the psychological thriller Nomis, alongside Alexandra Daddario and Sir Ben Kingsley, which began filming on 25 February 2017 in Winnipeg, Canada. He also co-starred as August Walker in the action spy film Mission: Impossible – Fallout. In the media In December 2013, Cavill was named "World's Sexiest Man" by British Glamour magazine. The same year, Empire magazine placed him third on their list of "The 100 Sexiest Movie Stars 2013". In early 2008, Cavill became the face of the British fragrance Dunhill. A television commercial for the brand featured a suited-up Cavill walking through the Union Jack, before boarding a helicopter."Dunhill London Fragrance with Henry Cavill." . Television ad. Retrieved 19 February 2011 A second television commercial featured Cavill driving a car through a deserted London at night, and meeting a young woman."Henry Cavill – Dunhill Black.". Television ad. Retrieved 19 February 2011 Charity work Cavill is a spokesman for the Durrell Wildlife Conservation Trust, and an ambassador for The Royal Marines Charity. He launched the running phase of the Royal Marines 1664 Challenge and took part in The Gibraltar Rock Run 2014. In August 2014, Cavill took part in an Ice Bucket Challenge in support of the ALS Association, where he was soaked with six large buckets of water while wearing his full Superman costume. Personal life Cavill was engaged to English showjumper Ellen Whitaker, but they broke up in 2012. Cavill lives in South Kensington, London with his pet Akita, Kal. Cavill has started practising Brazilian jiu-jitsu, having been seen training at Roger Gracie's academy in London. Filmography Film Television Variety Show Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1983 births Category:21st-century British male actors Category:British expatriate male actors in the United States Category:British male film actors Category:British male television actors Category:British people of English descent Category:British people of Irish descent Category:British people of Scottish descent Category:Jersey male actors Category:Living people Category:People educated at Stowe School Category:People from Saint Saviour, Jersey Category:English practitioners of Brazilian jiu-jitsu